


Your my person.

by Awkwardpickles91



Series: Your my person. [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Aaron and Robert became mates when Aaron came back to Emmerdale, Robert has been falling for Aaron since but when Aaron tells Robert he has a date, will Robert finally come clean?





	1. I'm Crazy About One Dirty Grease Monkey.

**Author's Note:**

> Robert didn't come back with Chrissie and her family, just himself and this takes place in 2014.

It shouldn’t have bothered him, he shouldn’t be in his sisters cottage; listing to her complain about Marlon and what he did today. But all that’s going threw his head is,  _ where are they going? What will he wear? What will he drink? What will they talk about? What is he like?  _ “And then he licked it! He just licked it!  walks out of her kitchen and looks at “Robert!” 

 

    Snaps out of trance and looks at her, “what?” Vic rolls her eyes; “Ever since Aaron told you he had a date tonight, you have been quite.” sits on the couch, “what’s going on?” Robert shrugged, “nothing just...bummed; I thought we were going to be staying in and watching Top Gun reruns.” VIc grabs a pillow and throws it at him, “that crap might work for Diane but not me.” Robert threw the pillow back at her, “you can’t keep sitting in the background while Aaron goes out on dates, he’s going to meet someone who ends up sticking around and then you will hate yourself for not speaking up.” 

  
  


   Vic got up and walked upstairs, sighs and runs a hand threw his hair; Vic was right, she’s always right.  He had started getting feelings for the grumpy mechanic the moment he met him. He had just gotten back to Emmerdale and in desperate need of a job. Vic had said she could talk to Moria about him being an helping hand but Robert had been insisted that he didn't want to work on a farm or with Andy. 

    So Robert had went to the garage that was now owned by the Dingles and had asked for a job; he got lucky since Debbie was in desperate need of another one. Robert kept to himself, ignoring Cain’s comments and Ross’s lame comebacks.  Debbie and him talked some days when it was just them; he ask about Sarah and Jack, she tell him, saying if he wanted he could come by sometime and see them. That surprised Robert if he was being honest. 

 

   Debbie said that no matter the bad blood the Sugdens and the Dingles might have had or still had, he was family and she didn’t want any problems, plus he hadn’t meet Jack yet. Robert had taken her on the offer a couple times, bringing gifts for the kids and playing with them. He might have problems with Andy but his kids were a different story. 

 

   Skip two months into Robert being back, word had gotten around that Aaron Dingle was back, Chas’s son. To say that Robert was intrigued was an understatement; whispers in the garage he listen. 

 

Or talks Behind the Woolpack He lived;  Him, Diane and Chas and Chas’s boyfriend; James. It was full house not what Robert had imagined but he was grateful that Diana had let him stay. Chas wasn’t so forthcoming, he wasn’t surprised. Her best mate was Katie and everyone in Emmerdale new what happen so, it wasn’t a surprise when Chas hadn’t agreed. But Diane wasn’t dropping it. She even brought up the time she didn’t want Aaron living there and how over time she changed her mind. Chas sighed and gave in but not without telling Robert she didn’t like him or trust him.  

 

   He had finally seen the mysteries Aaron when he slipped into the back and saw Ross and fighting with someone, he ran over and got Ross off of the man and pushed him back. “Go Ross!” Ross charges at the other man but Robert pushes him back harder, “get out now!” Sees Paddy, Chas and James run down the steps and Ross looks behind him, “your dead Dingle.” walks out. Lets out a breath and looks behind him, sees the infamous Aaron Dingle. “Cheers.” Looks at Aaron nods. 

 

  That was two months ago; He and Aaron had became mates, he got his job back at the garage and with Aaron needing a place to live; the Woolpack had became even more packed but it wasn’t all bad. They all have a good system so, that was good. 

 

   Aaron had told him he had a date with some doctor named Alex. The only reason he remembered the name was because he had been thinking of it over and over for the past hour. When he came home, he told everyone that he was bisexual. Everyone seemed to take it well, except Katie; who would poke at him and his sexuality until he would either exploded or leave the pub. He had told Aaron who asked some questions but after talking about it; it was alright. 

 

   Robert was now pacing in Vic’s small living room, Aaron’s date was at 7. It was now 6:30 pm, so he had some time..  _ To do what?  _ Continues to pace until he hears the door open and a voice, “Oi, Vic doin your head in? Bad time?” stops and looks at the voice, It being Andy. ‘oh uh no just..thinking.” Andy had nodded, “you wanna talk about it?” Sighs and clears his throat, “no that’s fine, I’m going to get some air.” 

 

   Grabs his jacket and leaves Keepers cottage, walks towered the Woolpack, not sure what he is going to say or going but his feet are making him walk so, he shall walk. Slips in the back way and walks upstairs, walks in and sighs, doesn’t see Chas or James so that’s a relief; goes upstairs and hears Aaron’s voice coming from his room, lets out a breath and knocks on Aaron’s door. “Come in!” walks in and sees Aaron dressed in regular Aaron clothes, a black jumper and black pants with Aaron’s black sneakers. Hides his smiles as Aaron zips up his purple hoodie.

 

  “Hey, you okay? Thought you were having dinner with Vic.” Robert snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat, “oh, no she was doin my head in.” Aaron nods and sighs, “so..what’s up then?” Robert leet out a breath he was holding, “Don’t go on this date.” Aaron raised an eyebrow, “what?” “I thought i could handle you, seeing other blocks but I can’t.” Aaron had put his hands in his pockets, “I uh...I don’t understand.” “I have feelings for you Aaron, strong feelings.” Aaron had licked his lips and looked down. “I know I should have told you sooner but..I’m telling you now.” 

 

  Aaron had looked back up at Robert, “Don’t go on this date please, stay here with me.” Aaron sighed and rubbed forehead. “Robert.” Robert closed his eyes and nodded, knowing deep inside Aaron didn’t feel the same way, why would he? Feels something against his lips and opens his eyes to find Aaron kissing him, stares at him with wide eyes for a second, sees Aaron start to pull away and closes his eyes and pulls him back; slamming his lips against his, Aaron moans and wraps his arms around Robert’s waist, Robert unzipped Aaron’s jacket and felt Aaron smile. 

 

   They both laid on Aaron’s back, both catching their breath, “wow.” Robert smiled and looked at Aaron, turned on his side and propped up on his elbow, “good for you?” Aaron looked at him and shrugged, “I've had better.” smiles a bit and Robert pokes him in the stomach, “don’t get cheeky.” Aaron smiled. “Bet your date has a arrived by now.” Aaron sighs, “I doubt it.” “what?” Aaron looks at him, “he got called into surgery, so we had to cancel.” Robert smiled and leaned over and planted kisses to Aaron’s collarbone, “oh.” Aaron smiled and pulled Robert up and kisses him softly. 


	2. First Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone had wanted them to go on a date and well, I couldn't say no so, here you go! feedback is amazing :)

Robert was looking at himself in the mirror, he had on a blue jumper with black jeans. If you had walked in, you would see half of his closet on his bed; and some on his floor. "stupid." mumbles and slowly takes off his jumper; trying not to mess up his hair. Hears a knock on his door and looked at his watch; it reading 6:30; his date wasn't until seven;throws on the blue jumper. lets out a breath and opens the door; sees Diane. "yes?" "We are having dinner here with Andy and Katie. i don't want a fight Robert." Robert sighed and shook his head; biting his lip. "I can't Diane. I have a date." As soon as he said that, Aaron walked out of his room, looking him with a raised eyebrow and hid his smile. 

 

   “Robert, I planned this perfectly;I won’t let you back out for some date.” Robert was losing patience. “You planned this around Andy and Katie. I’m not cancelling this date; I’m sorry but I have to get ready.” shoots a look at Aaron; whos licking his lip and staring at him with his, “I can’t wait to rip those clothes off and fuck you until you can’t move.” shuts the door and sighs. Hears Diane complain to Aaron then her heels down the stairs. Looks in the mirror and sighs. Grabs his leather jacket and his phone, wallet and keys. 

 

  Walks out of his room and downstairs; sees Chas and Paddy at the table. “A block!? Who’s worth getting all dressed up for!” looks over and sees Aaron; whos wearing a dark blue suit, putting on a tie. His back was turned but for what he could see; Aaron looked good and he looked underdressed. “Robert, you want something?” Snaps out of his trace and looks at Chas, “uh, no,” goes back upstairs before Aaron could turn around.

 

   Walks back into his room and shuts the door; taking off his jacket and jumper. Then takes off his pants, nearly tripping. “Shit.” gets them off and puts on some blue jeans, and a maroon button down, with a darker tie. Then a brown jacket. Sighs and looks at himself in the mirror. Grabs all his stuff and goes downstairs again, Sees  Chas sitting on the couch and Vic sitting at the table with Katie. Diane in the kitchen and Aaron was leaning against the wall. “Oi, you not staying for dinner?” 

 

   Looks at Vic, “uh.. No I got a date.” Katie sipped her drink. “Who’s the poor girl?” Robert rolled his eyes. Katie sighed and poured more wine. “No snappy comeback?” Vic sighed. “Katie can’t you just leave him alone?” Katie sits down, “well, if things go well; send her my way. I’ll set her straight about you.” Robert started clenching his fists. “You know, for someone whos set to marry my brother; you seem so set on me.” Katie put both of her hands on the table, “I know who you are Robert, the real you. I don’t want some girl getting hurt.” 

 

   Chas stood up, “Okay, knock it off both of you.” Katie sits down and Robert is praying Aaron had a idea to get them both out of Woolpack. Aaron fixed his tie and moved from the wall, “if your done picking at Roberts head; I like to go on our date.” Robert had looked at Aaron with wide eyes. They both had said they wanted to take it slow and not tell anyone yet. Katie's eyes went wide and she stood up. “Your going on a date with him?” points to Robert, “you sound Jealous Katie?” Chas looks at Aaron, “what’s in your head? Going out with Robert Sugden?” Vic walked over. “Oi, that's my brother and it isn’t out business.” Chas looks at her, “I’m looking out for my son.” Aaron sighs, “Vic is right mum. I’m leaving, end of.” Walks over to Robert, who smiling and sighs. “Oh and by the Katie.” looks over at Katie, “butt out of our lives, you just look sad.” Walks out, grabbing Roberts hand who walks out of the room and out of the Woolpack. 

 

     Aaron called them a ca, stopping at a small italian place. “Ready?” “yes.” Both get out and walk in, Aaron tells the hostess a table for two. Both follow her and she sits them at a booth, puts both menus down, telling them their waitress would be round the take their order. Aaron started looking threw the menu; feeling eyes on him. Looks up and sees Robert staring at him. 

 

  “What?” Robert shrugs, “just.. How open you were about me and you.” Aaron puts the menu down. “You rather I’d not been?” Robert shook his head, “no, I’m glad its out. I’m crazy about you Aaron. I want everyone to know.” Aaron smiled and sighed; “I want that as well.” Smiles and sighs; “i'm glad.” the boys both stare at each other, when the waitress walked over. “Okay, what can I get you both?” Robert had ordered a bottle of wine, and Aaron ordered stuffed chicken marsala while Robert had ordered shrimp carbonara. The waitress had written down the order and taken the menus, walking away. 

 

   “You don’t look bad in a suit.” Aaron smiled and sighed, “yeah?” Robert licked his lips, “that tie is the ugliest tie I have ever seen.” Aaron started laughing, Robert chuckling as well. The waitress walked back over, putting both glasses down and pouring the wine. “Here you both go.” Puts the bottle in the middle. “Enjoy.” Robert grabs his wine and takes a sip. “Very good, thank you.” The waitress smiled and went to check on another table. Aaron grabbed his and takes a drink of his. “I don’t really drink wine but this is good.” 

 

   Robert smiled, “What Katie was saying, about me being a bad egg;..” Aaron reached over and grabbed his hand. “That was when you were a teenage.” Robert sighed, “I don’t care what she and my mum or anyone says. I want this and I can make my own choices.” Robert smiles and nods. “Okay.” 

 

  The both shared stories of their teenage years in Emmerdale. The waitress had brought over both of their food. “Here you go boys.” “cheers.” smiles and walks away. Both start digging in. “hmm, so good.” Robert moans, “oh yeah? That good?” nods. Aaron smiles and takes a bit of his. “This is good.” 

 

   “I’m so full.” Aaron leans back, “so am I.” Robert sighs and rubs his neck. “You boys in the mood for some dessert?” both shake their head, “okay, here's the check and two mints.” smiles at her and grabs the bill. “Rob.” looks at him, “yeah?” Aaron sighed, “I don’t mind. It’s my treat.” Aaron nodded and sighed, both got up and walked over to the counter. Aaron watched Robert pay and sighed. “You wanna go back to the pub or?” Aaron sighed. “Lets slip in the back.” Nods, “sounds good.” 

 

   The boys get a cab back to the village, both slip in the back as quietly as they can. Aaron sneaks a glance in and sees Chas and Paddy talking. Rolls his eyes and walks upstairs with Robert. “So.. my room or mine?” Looks at Robert. “Yours, bed is bigger.” Smiles and pulls Robert into his room; shutting the door and locking it. “I’ve been thinking all night about getting you out of this suit.” 

 

   Robert raised his eyebrow, “yeah? Well I’m all yours.” Aaron smiled and slipped his jacket off.  Robert smiled. 

 

 Aaron had his head on Roberts chest, Roberts hand was rubbing his back. “Tomorrow we have to face everyone.” Robert kissed his head. “I’m not scared, are you?” shakes his head, “no.” Aaron looked up and kissed Robert; Robert deepening the kiss, flipping Aaron onto his back. 


	3. your an asshole but I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is around Katie and Andy wedding. Hope you all enjoy :) feedback is amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is different to fit the theme of the plot. 
> 
> Remember the White family is not in this story. Please give feedback :) thanks for reading and enjoying.

Aaron had woken up and rubbed his face; the sunlight peeking through making Aaron groan and then feels an arm tighten around his waist and turns around; looks over at Robert who’s hair is laying flat on his forehead and his face is soft and young lookin. Aaron smiled and sighed. Sees Aaron twitch and move a bit. 

 

    Sees Robert green blue eyes staring back at him; “morning.” Aaron smiles and sighs, “morning.” both lean in and softly kisses each other. Pulls away and sighs. “You ready for today?” Robert smile falls; “don’t remind me.” Robert sits up and lays against the headboard; Aaron sits up as well; “you really aren’t going are you?” Robert sighed and looked at him; “Andy and Katie don’t want me.” Aaron grabbed his hand; “but I want you to be my date.” 

 

   Robert smiled and sighed; “i don’t know...I’ll think about it.” Kisses Aarons hand and pulls away, gets out and grabs some clothes. “Wanna join me?” Aaron smiled and gets up. 

 

    After the shower both boys got out and got changed; Robert went to run some errands while Aaron stayed and helped his mom and Diane. Aaron walked into the kitchen and sees Finn helping Vic while she was on the phone, “I know you are swerving my calls Rob but I haven’t got time to be chasing you. I’ve got a full pub to cater for, a speech to learn and I can’t have you turning up for round 2.” smacks Aaron hand away, so just stay home right? Thank you.” hangs up the phone. 

 

    “Wow! Nice festival message for your brother then.” “he had a punch out with Andy at my dads grave, threatened to ruin the wedding; It's the best he's gonna get.”  Aaron raised an eyebrow and scoffed; “you what? Whys he done that?” “because it’s Robert and he can’t let anything lie.” starts feeling tears well up and groans; oh not again.” starts fanning her face, “ I never flaming cry and this is the third time this morning.” 

 

    Finn grabs some tissues and hand them to her, “she just wish they get along.” “just for like one day!” wipes her eyes gently. “Andy said Robert was going on about mum dying and dad having his favorite.” gives her another one, “brings it all back.” Vic grabbed it and sighed, “Not what we weren’t thinking about them anyway, because there are not here to see Andy get married.” 

 

   Has more tears come out, “weddings suck, Christmas sucks. Can we just cancel them please?” Aaron clenched his jaw and walked out of the kitchen and walked outside; sees Robert walking up. “Hey.” Aaron groaned and shook his head, “what?” “you need to move your stuff out of my room.” Robert felt his stomach fall; “W-what? why?” “Because you are making your little sister life a misery.” Robert sighed; “she told me about the fight, you are pathetic.” Robert sighed, “and why do you care?” Aaron scoffed; “Vic’s a mate, I care about her and! You lied about what happen after you left the stag do.” 

Robert sighed and rubbed his neck, “what and I don’t?” “you don’t act like it.” “Look I had my reasons alright.” Aaron rubbed his neck, “yeah, 10 years ago maybe. Now you look like some mad control freak.” Robert scoffed; i’m sorry, what has Vic actually said.” Aaron shook his head; “It doesn’t matter. I just don’t need to be around someone who treats people like that.” Robert face fell and feels his stomach fall. “Aaron please...I-I’m sorry please don’t do this. Listen, me and Andy..” 

 

  Aaron shook his head, “No, you listen to me! I’m done with ya. Get your stuff and get out.” Aaron walked back inside and went up into his room and sighed. Sits on his bed; just the thought of Robert acting childish like that and then coming back to him and lying to him; Aaron couldn’t deal with it. 

 

     Andy walked into the back room and Vic smiled at him, along with Diane and doug. “Oh very dapper.” “you look a picture love.” “just keep turning your head for photos.” touches his eye that is purple, “I know I had peas on it all morning.” “well, let just hope when Katie sees you, she doesn’t give you a matching pair.” Diane smiled, “Right, buttonholes, corsages and then a pre wedding tipple I think.” Smiles at Andy. The door opens slowly; “if only Jack could see you now.” “He be proud.” Robert sighed and has his hands in his coat.  

 

    Vic and Andy both turned around to look at him, “Look I only wanna talk.” Robert licked his lips. “I think all things considered, it would be easier if..” Andy cuts off Diane, “Didn’t want to wait until church, I thought you’d want a bigger audience.” Robert sighed, “Andy listen..” “Couldn’t even give 2 minutes at my Dads grave.” “I’m sorry.” “you’re sick. And bitter and jealous and I told you to stay away.”  

 

    “You’re right, I saw you at dad grave and yeah i was jealous. I shunt have said what I said and I don’t blame you for hitting me. I missed out didn’t I? When I left.” Robert holds back a sob, “you had him longer than I did in the end.” “he loved you just the same Robert, I know you did.” “Anyway that’s why I er why I wound you up and erm and you are right, I’m bitter.” lets out a breath, “and I know I need to let go of it.”

 

    Andy sighed, “I’m just sick of all this agro Rob.” “well, That’s why I’m not coming to your wedding. I’m not going to ruin your wedding, i’m not gonna show you up in church.” Robert held back another sob, “and I’m sorry about your eye, okay?” Aaron had been listen the whole time when he walked in, sees Robert look at him and look a little embarrassed to be seen. 

 

   “I thought we were having a drink.” Diane looked over at Aaron, “oh yes we are love, we just got a bit sidetracked that's all.” “Did you really mean all that?” “yeah, it’s in embarrassing but it’s true.” “then you might as well have a pint with us then.” Robert nodded, “I’d like that.” “and I suppose you can come to the wedding.” Robert looked a bit shocked, “ as long as you stay out of my way.” Robert smiled a bit, “thanks.” “it’s what dad would have wanted.”  

Everyone walked out, Aaron had looked at Robert who looked at him, Aaron nodded and turned around, living Robert in the room. 

  
  


After watching Bernice make a fool of herself in Katie dress; the wedding was back on track. Vic watches Robert walk in, “It is pretty amazing, you inviting him.” “well, he's made the effort.” “I thought I should too.” 

   “We now come to the giving and receiving of the rings.” Vic walked over and gave the rings to Ashley, “let these rings be to Katherine and Andrew a symbol of unending love and faithfulness to remind them of the vow and covenant which they have made this day, through jesus christ our lord Amen.” 

 

   Andy grabbed Katie ring, smiling “I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage.” Andy started at the ring, his smile falling as he looked at it. Everyone looked around and Ashley began again, “I give you this ring..” Andy snapped out of it and started putting it on Katie finger; “ err… I give you this ring.” “what? What is it?” “nothing.” mumbles out as Katie grabs the ring and looks at it. 

 

  Reads it and looks into the audience, Aaron looks at Robert who is looking at her. “What have you done now?” mumbles Aaron. “Look, it was ages ago okay?” Aaron sighed and turns around. Everyone is looking around and back at Katie and Andy. 

 

  “With my body, I honour you, all that I’am.” ‘I’m sorry Ashley, I’m just gonna have to stop you there.” Katie sighed and walked down the aisle to Robert. “Village bike?” Robert looked at her, “what?” “my ring says village bike inside” “it was you, wasn’t it.” “look it was a stupid joke form before.” “get out of my wedding now.” “look, I’d forgotten i’d even done it.” “but you’ve done it. And it’s here engraved in my wedding ring.” “Right you wanted to hurt us well done! Congratulations! You have done it again.” “NOW GET OUT OF MY WEDDING ROBERT!” “Dad would be proud now, wouldn’t he?” Robert looked back at Aaron who was watching him. 

 

   Robert got up and walked out of the church.”what it say in yours?” Vic looked at Andy ring, “village idiot.” “Well I guess I’ am for thinking he was sorry.”  

 

 Robert had walked back, hoping he could walk in and try to explain himself. Vic had open the door and scoffed. “Oh go home.” ”it was a stupid mistake, look let me in and i swear can explain.” “yeah course Robert. Course i’m going to let you in so you can suck every last bit of fun out of it.” “that’s not what i’m gonna do.” “look i was angry at them for taking dads ring and I didn’t really think i just lashed out.” “so what was that all about this morning?” “well i meant everything I said.” “no you only apologize so you could see Andy reaction in the church.” 

 

“No i’d forgotten about it, why would I bother lying about that now?” Aaron had walked out and saw Robert who looked up at him then back at Vic. who was holding in a sob, “I missed you so much when you went away. Now i wish you never come back.” “Vic come on, don’t be like that.” Vic turned around and looked at Aaron; “make sure he doesn’t get in.” Vic walks in and shuts the door. Aaron looks at Robert who runs a hand threw his hair, looks at Aaron.

 

    Both boys walk down to Roberts car, “i don’t need the lecture, you can save your breath.” “I wasn’t going to give you a lecture.” “you tried, I didn’t think you’d do that.” “no?” “I thought i’d be the last person you would listen too.” “yeah, I listen to you.” “really?” “yeah, you make a lot of sense.” “I wish you’d be there when i rang that jeweler. I might not be stood out in the cold on my own.” Aaron had his hands in his pocket. “Yeah, I’ve been there a few times myself.” “yeah? Why that?” “I dunno I didn’t really know who I was I guess.” “and er how’d you turn it around.” “Aaron shrugged, “people didn’t give up on me; and I chilled out, a bit.” 

 

      “I thought you were done with me.” Aaron sighed and bites his bottom lip, “you are a arsehole.” Robert nodded and clenched his jaw. “But I still like you” swallows hard and looks down. Robert felt his heart beat again and sighs, “I like you as well.” Aaron looked up and nodded, “so..you going anywhere?” Robert shook his head, smiling “no.” both boys walked back into the pub, going into the backroom. Robert attacked Aaron mouth with his own, Aaron groaned and had his hands on Roberts belt. 

 

    Both boys head upstairs into Aaron room, Robert pulls away and looks at Aaron who looking at him with swollen lips, “what?” shakes his head, “nothing.” kisses him again. 

 

  Both boys were laying on Aaron bed and, Robert was drawing patterns on Robert chest, “so...village bike huh?” Robert rolled his eyes, “shut up Dingle.” starts kissing his shoulder. 


	4. You & me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on when Katie and Chrissie had almost caught the boys at the hotel but I different take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie is not in this story and most of it has been changed to fit the plot. Feedback is amazing :) thanks for reading.

 

Robert had walked into the cafe and found Aaron and Adam talking, “hey, wondering where you got off too.” Aaron looked up at Robert; “found me.” Adam sighed and got up; “I better get back, see you love birds later.” Aaron rolled his eyes and Robert sat across from him. “Usual.” “yeah.” Bob paused for a minute; “A latte?” Robert sighed, “An americano.” “Oh.” Bob snaps his fingers and walks away, looks back at Aaron. 

 

    “We on for tonight?” Robert sighed; “Actually, a mate is coming up from london and I told him i go and have a drink with him.” Aaron nodded and sighed; “alright, I’ll plan something with Adam.” Robert licked his lips; “Alright, don’t have to much fun, when I get back; your mine.” Aaron bit his lip and stood up. “Well see.” Aaron leaves and Robert sighed and pulled out his phone. 

 

  Aaron walks into the pub; “I need to borrow a tie.” looks at Paddy; “why?” “Why do you always ask?” “All right then, when?” “Now and not a stupid one either.” “Stormtroopers aren’t stupid.” “On a tie they are.” Chas walks back to the bar; “What’s going on?” Aaron looks at his mom, “I’m having drinks with Adam later.” Aaron walks away and behind the bar.  

 

   Robert walks in and sighs; “Chas, will you tell Aaron that I’m leaving earlier than I thought and I will see him when I get back.” Chas raised her eyebrow; “what are you doing?” Robert sighed, “I’m eating out with Vic tonight.” Katie looked at him, “wait Aaron still with you? Evan after you ruin my wedding.” Robert sighed and looked back at Katie; “It was a stupid prank, he knows that and has forgiven me. You disappointed Katie?” 

 

   “In him yeah.” Robert sighed and looked at Katie, “He just able to turn a blind eye to you running my and Andy wedding?” “The fact is; Aaron believes me and has a soft spot for me.” Katie scoffed; “You know I know you’re interested in my life Katie, but maybe you’d be better off getting one of your own.” 

 

Robert smiled and walked out of the pub. Katie sighed and looked at Chas; “nothing ever sticks does it.” “not your problem.” Katie sighs and walks to the doors; opens it and sees Robert on the phone, “yeah well I booked bardon park because it’s supposed to be the best in the county.” Katie listened in and licked her lips. “Well, it’s not gonna be much of surprise is it if my date shows up before before it’s ready.” “make sure it does.” Gets off the phone and walks out. 

 

    Katie smiled a bit and walked back into the pub; sees Chas is busy; sneaks off upstairs. Paddy walks in with ties; “I can’t pick.” Aaron looks at them; “cheers.” Victoria walks in, along Katie. “What are you dressed up for? Date with my brother?” Aaron looks at her; “with your boyfriend actually but close.” Vic narrowed her eyes; “no way are you two going out dressed like that.” “you ever get the feeling your in the way.” Vic scoffed and walked out. 

 

 Paddy walked out; leaving Katie and Aaron alone. Looks at Katie; “graduated from stalking to breaking in and entering have we?” Katie sighed and licked her lips. “Your mum let me up.” Aaron smoothed himself down and looked at her; “well you can turn yourself around Katie.” Katie looked at Aaron; “where’s Robert?” Puts her bag down; sighs and looks at her; “not here; he probably heard you were coming.” 

 

    Looks at her; “Get out Katie, my mum is downstairs probably waiting on you.” “so you don’t know.” “He’s in peterborough, meeting a mate from london.” Aaron grabs his coat; “I didn’t see what he was wearing but I could call and find out for you.” “Look I’m sorry Aaron.. Really but he’s close to home.” sighs; “The Barton Park hotel actually.” Aaron sighed; “really Katie.” “I heard him speaking to the hotel. Arranging a surprise for his date.” 

 

   Aaron looks at her; “honestly Katie, this is like an obsession with you and it is very scary.” “Fine! Come with me then; to the hotel. We’ll find out if he’s there of not.” Aaron looked at Katie and walked around her; “no, now get out..” Katie looked at Aaron; “Aaron..” “no this has to stop.” “yes and it will.” both stop and sighs; “if you let me drive you there now.” Sighs; “Prove that I’m right.” “Please Aaron, come with me, and if I’m wrong, I will never bother you again.” Aaron sighed; “I guess we better hurry up then; the sonnor we got, the sooner I get your crazy face out of mine.” 

 

   Both walk into the Barton Park Hotel and walk to the front desk; “Good afternoon, checking in?” “er joining someone. Could you call him please? Robert Sugden.” starts trying on the computer; “Sorry there’s no booking under that name.” Katie sighs; “what about Andy Sugden?” Checks the name; “sorry no.” Katie looks at Aaron; “anything under Dingle? Or Livesy.”  Starts typing on the computer; “does he go by anything else Aaron?” Looks at her, “Danger mouse, Donald duck.” Katie sighs. 

 

  “Thank you, it looks like he’s not here after all.” Walks away from the counter, “I heard him Aaron, he’s booked in here.” Turns around and looks at her; “Right he must if used a false name. Well just have to check the rooms ourselves.”  “He’s not here Katie.” Sighs; “I came with you, I’ve indulge your fantasies but that is it now, we are done.” “Aaron!” “no, no we had a deal. You need to back off now. For good.” Katie exheald. 

 

 Looks around, “We going to go into that bar and you will buy me a drink and will sit in silence while I figure out what to tell Adam now that he thinks I’m blown him off. Then you will take me home and that will be the end of it.” 

 

  Both walk to the bar while Robert walked to the front desk; “Good afternoon, checking in?” “Yes please.” pays and gets the room key; walks upstairs and walks into the room. Sighs and puts his stuff down.

 

  Katie and Aaron walk out of the hotel and start walking down the steps when Katie stops; “Aaron, are you sure you don’t want to check those rooms after all? Because that’s Robert car isn’t?” Aaron looked and sees Robert car parked; lets out a breath; “Son of a bitch.” mumbles and Katie and Aaron turn around and walk up the steps and walk back to the hotel. 

 

   Robert grabs a beer and opens it; taking a sip. Walks over to the window and closes the curtains; just in case. Sits on the bed and turns on the tv; starts watching a game. Hears a knock on the door and gets up; puts his beer down and walks over; opens the door and sees housekeeping; “i’m good, thanks.” Smiles at her then looks behind her and sees Katie and Aaron get a door shut on them. Closes the door and sighs, “god damn it Katie.” 

 

  They walk over to a door and knock on it; Robert sighs and walks over. Opens the door and sees Katie and Aaron. “Oh my god.” whispers Aaron. “Aaron..” Aaron pushes Robert aside and walks in; “where is she?” Robert looked at him; “what?’ Aaron open a door; then checked the bathroom. “She going to joining you?” Robert sighed; “Aaron, no girl is coming.” Katie sighed; “so another bloke then? Wow that even better.” Robert looked at Katie then back at Aaron. 

 

   “No bloke or girl is coming; this was a surprise for you.” Aaron looked at him, “what?” Katie rolled her eyes; “oh please, he’s just trying to cover for his backside.” Robert looked at her; “keep out of it cow.” Aaron sighed; “what do you mean?” Looks back at him; “Adam was suppose to hang out with you and bring you here; for drinks then I was going to surprise you with this room.” 

 

  Robert pulled out his phone and handed it to Aaron; “look,read the messages.” Aaron grabbed it and started reading the messages between Robert and Adam. Swallows hard and hands it back; “he’s telling the truth.” Katie looked at Aaron; “you believe him? Really?” Aaron nodded; “I believe Adam as well.” Katie shook her head; “I can’t believe this; he is a liar and cheat Aaron and he will break your heart.” 

 

   Robert looked back at her; “get out Katie and go back to your husband.” Katie sighed and walked to the door. “And leave us alone, for good.” Katie walked out; slamming the door. 

 

  Robert looked at Aaron; “did you believe her?” Aaron sighed; “Not at first then I saw your car outside and..was confused. I’m sorry.” Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron; “I would never cheat on you Aaron.” licks his lips; “I love you.” Aaron looked at him gobsmacked and sighed; “you do?” Nods and sighs; “yeah, I do.” Aaron lead in and kisses him; Robert kissed him back and both fell on the bed. 

 

   Aaron had his head on Robert lap while Robert was talking about how he and Adam planned the hotel get away. “Anyway, then Katie had to stick her nose in and ruin it.” Aaron smiled; “It’s not ruined. It’s perfect.” Robert smiled and Aaron sighed; “I love you too.” Robert smiled and lend down; kissing him again; runs his hand down his chest. Both pull away; “Jon Snow huh?” Robert rolled his eyes; “shut up Dingle.” Kisses him again. 

  
  



	5. Breakfast in bed and Late checkouts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation for last chapter. 
> 
> A smutty chapter for all of you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Feedback is amazing! And thanks for reading!) 
> 
> (PS, this takes place in 2014-2015 and The White family is not in this story.)

Robert had woken up and stretched; seeing Aaron face buried in his pillow and his arm thrown across Robert abdomen. Robert had smiled and let out a yawn; reaching over to grab his phone and looks at the time; it being only 6:30 am. It was too early to wake up Aaron; he would be grumpy all day if he had so he quietly got out of bed and grabbed his discarded boxers off the ground; putting them on and walks to the bathroom; calls room service and asks them to bring up breakfast to their room. 

 

   He had planned to surprise Aaron with the room but cow Katie just had to get involved but it still worked out; Aaron was here, naked in the bed and his. He walked out of the bathroom after the call had ended; he sat at the table and waited for room service. Robert had looked over at Aaron; who had moved around a bit and was laying on his chest; holding Robert pillow close and burying his face in it. Making Robert smile. 

  Hears a knock and gets up; walks over and opens the door, letting him push the tray of food over and tipping the man before sending him on his way. Walks over to Aaron and nudged him awake. “Wake up.” Aaron groaned and opened one eye; “what?” smiles and kisses his head; “I have food and coffee.” Aaron moved onto his back and stretched; “Coffee.” Robert smiled and walked over to the tray; pouring Aaron a cup of coffee and walks back over; Aaron sitting up and taking the cup. Blowing on it then taking a small sip. “What’s for breakfast?”

 

    “Bacon, eggs and toast.” Aaron smiled and nodded; “Sounds amazing.” Robert grabbed both of them plates with the food and sits across from him on the bed. Both start eating and drinking their coffee. “I’m glad we came here.” Looks at Aaron; smiles. “Same here; we needed some time away from everyone.” Aaron nodded and finished his coffee. “We have to leave early right?” Robert shook his head; “I got us a late check out.” Aaron smiled; “Good.” both eat and drink their coffee.

 

  “You okay?” Aaron sighed; “yeah just..wish we didn’t have to go back.” Robert sighed and nodded; “yeah same here.”  Aaron sighed and bit into his toast; “thanks for this tho.” Robert drank his coffee; “well..you need your stamina for what I have in mind.” Aaron rolled his eyes; “I meant for the trip, get your head of the naughty bucket.” Robert laughed and smiled; “your welcome.” Aaron finished eating and placed his plate and cup on the side table; “so..what should we do now?” Robert did as well. Moving the blanket off of him; gets in between his legs and kisses up his chest; “we can..take a shower.” Aaron moaned and smiled; “alright..” Robert off of the bed and pulled Aaron off as well.. Aaron winced in pain a bit; “you alright?” Aaron nods; “I’m fine..” Robert nodded and sighed; “okay.”

 

  They both walked into the shower; Robert turned on the shower and Aaron’s hands were around Roberts waist; slipping into his boxers, cupping his ass. “Aaron…” Moans out while Aaron smiles and kisses his neck; Robert run his hands threw his hair; loving Aaron’s hair curly and natural. Aaron moved his hands and pulled down the boxers. Robert stepped out out of them and both of them got in the shower; Aaron sighed and ran his hands up Robert body. “Like what you see?” Aaron looks at him;  “your not all that.” Robert let the water wet his hair as he ran his hand threw Aaron’s damp hair. 

 

  Aaron got under the water with him and kisses his chest; “Aaron..” Moans Robert as Aaron licks his nipple. “I need to be inside you again.” Aaron groaned; “get in me then.” Robert turned Aaron around and pinned him against the shower wall. Robert slipped in Aaron; making him groan. “Still open for me.” 

 

  Bites his earlobe as Aaron moans. “Oh fuck…” Robert positioned himself and pushed himself in slowly; Aaron groaned and moaned Robert name as Robert finally bottomed out. “Fuck Aaron...So open and needy for me.” bites the back of his neck. “Fuck me Robert.”  Robert gripped Aaron's hips as he started pushing out then pushed back in; “oh fuck.” Mumbles out and Aaron threw his head back; groaning out Aarons name. “Please...harder.” Robert started kissing his head and neck; biting his neck and thrusting into Aaron harder. “Fuck..not going to last.” Aaron moaned and came.

 

  Robert thrusted a few more times as he pulled out and came on Aaron back. “Fuck..baby.” kisses his shoulders. Aaron looked over at him; “Fuck..you are going to kill me.” Robert smiled; “Killed by multiple orgasms? Sounds like a great way to die.” Aaron looked at him; “shut up you muppet and clean me up.” Robert smiled and kisses Aaron hard; him kissing him back. 

 

  Aaron and Robert were in Roberts car; driving back to Emmerdale. Aaron was holding Robert hand while his other was on the wheel. “Thanks for a great weekend.” Robert looked at him and kissed his hand. “Back at you Dingle.” 


	6. New Years Kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron spend New Years Eve together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This story takes place in 2014-2015 and the Whites didn't come to Emmerdale with Robert.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks For Reading! 
> 
> Feedback Is Amazing!

Aaron and Adam were sitting in a both; watching all the elders drink and laugh. “So...things going well with Robert?” Looks at him and nods. “Yeah; things are going well.” Adam drank his pint; “other than Katie being hell bent on proving something.” Adam licked his lips; “she just trying to look out for you mate; your mum is her best mate.” Aaron finished his pint. Gets up and his mom grabs his glass; filling it up again. “Where is Robert?” “upstairs; he’s just cleaning up from work.” Chas nodded and handed him his glass; Aaron walked back to Adam; and started joking with him.

 

  Robert walked into the bar and watched Aaron laugh with Adam; grabs a pint and walks over. “Hey.” Aaron scooted over and Robert slide by him; wrapping his arm around Aaron. Robert sat back and listened to Adam bang on about work. Robert sighed and started rubbing Aaron’s neck while Adam got up to go talk to Finn and Victoria.  Aaron looked over at Robert; who was still rubbing on Aaron’s neck. His freckles were sprayed out all over his face. Aaron liked to connect them together. His hair was swiped across his forehead. Robert looked over at him and sighed; “what?” Shakes his head; “nothing.”

 

  Cain looked over at Chas; “it’s good to see you smiling.” Chas looked at him; “I have my boy home.” Cain looked over at Aaron and lets out a breath; looked back at Chas. “you trust him? Sugden?” Chas grabbed her glass and took a sip from her straw. “I don’t know.” Cain nodded and grabbed his and Moira  drinks. “We will keep an eye out.” Walks back over to Moira  as Chas watched her son and Robert Sugden in a makeout session. 

 

  She went back to work;thankful for everyone who wanted a drink. 

 

Aaron pulled away;catching his breath and hiding his face in Robert’s neck. Robert looked over and saw Katie and Andy walk in;Takes a huge gulp of his pint.  

 

 “How can you stand Aaron with him?” Chas looked at her; “My son is happy and that’s all that matters.” Katie nodded and grabbed her glass of wine; knowing to keep her mouth shut. 

 

   “You wanna go upstairs?” Aaron looks at him; “I told my mum I hang down here with her.” Robert started playing with the golden liquid in his glass. “What?” Robert looked at him; flashing his smug smirk; “I’m going to the loo.” gets up and walks to the bathrooms; winks at Aaron and walks in. Aaron felt his face go hot and bite his bottom lip. Looks around and sees no one is paying attention; thumps at his nose and gets up. Walks thru the doors and walked into the men's room. Robert was leaning against a stall door as he grabbed Aaron’s hand; pulling him in. Shuts the door and locks it. “Come here.” Robert pulled him closer and kisses him; slipping his tongue in his mouth. Aaron groaned and moaned; “Aaron…” pulls away and starts kissing his neck; Aaron grabbed onto the stall. “Robert…”

 

  Robert starts undoing his belt; “We can’t...someone could walk in.” Robert smiled and started palming him through his boxers. “Everyone else is getting loaded on booze; they won’t care.” bites Aaron’s neck; above his collar bone, making Aaron groan. 

 

   “Oh fuck Robert…” Robert slipped his hand into Aaron’s boxers; starting to stoke him. “What do you want Aaron?” Aaron closed his eyes and was panting. “I-I uh..fuck.” Robert kept stroking him, using his precum as lube. “Use your words Aaron..” Aaron opened his eyes and moaned. “Oh fuck me.” 

 

  Robert smiled and pulled Aaron closer to him; nearly falling into the toilet. “Your wish is my command.”  

 

  Just as Aaron was about to undo Robert’s belt; the door opened and they could hear footsteps. Both boys stopped in their tracks and listened. “Aaron..you in here?” Aaron mentally cursed out his uncle. “Uh..yeah.”  

 

  “The count down is starting; your mum wants to bring in the new year with yeah.” Aaron looked at Robert who was struggling in keeping his laughter in. Aaron hit him in the stomach.  “Okay be there in a sec.” Cain let out a breath and walked out; walking over to Moira  who raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s that look?” 

 

   Cain shook his head; “nothing just..this year is going to be interesting.” 

 

Robert started laughing out loud; “oh my god; your face.” Aaron fixed his pants and unlocked the stall; walking out. “It’s not funny.” Robert walked out; “your uncle cock blocked us..” Aaron groaned and made a mental note to get back at Cain. 

 

They both walked out and walked over to the bar; Chas smiled and handed them both pints. Robert smiled and grabbed his. “Cheers.”    Everyone was counting down when Chas looked at Aaron; “I’m glad your home love and glad to be spending the new year with you.” Aaron smiled and sighed; “same here.” they both clicked their glasses and everyone cheered,

 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” 

 

Robert pulled Aaron closer to him; wrapping one arms around his waist. “Happy new year.” Aaron wrapped another around his neck, “Happy new year.” they both kissed. 


	7. Birthday Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Dingles celebrate Aaron's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> feedback is amazing!

Robert had woken up before Aaron and stretched; he looked over at him and ran a hand threw his hair. Walks out of the room and walks into the kitchen; sees Chas and Paddy. “Morning.” Chas sighed; “Is Aaron awake yet?” Robert shakes his head; “No figure I’ll let him sleep...he does have off today so..” Paddy nodded; “he isn’t going to like any of this.” Chas looked at him; “I don’t care Paddy; he’s home again.” Robert sighed and drank his coffee. “Marlon is making him his birthday breakfast and today is all about him.” Chas walked out with Paddy behind her. Robert watched them walk away; he decided he was going to make sure Aaron had a good birthday no matter what today. He made a cup of coffee the way Aaron likes it and goes upstairs into their room; sets Aaron’s cup down.

 

  “Morning.” Aaron smiled and sighed, “Morning.” grabbing his cup and taking a drink. “What should we do today?” Robert sighed; “What do you wanna do birthday boy?” Aaron rolled his eyes and sits up slowly and looks at him. “Anyway you can sneak us out here?” Robert chuckled, “I rather keep my head; thanks.” Aaron shook his head; “I don’t wanna make today a big deal.” Robert sighed; “It is..it's your first birthday with me as your boyfriend.” Aaron looked at him; “well then as the birthday boy; I should get a brithday..blow job…” Aaron put his cup down and moved closer to Robert; starting to palm him through his pj bottoms. 

 

  Robert and Aaron walked into the bar where Chas was finishing up the last of the decorations. “Really?” Chas looked at him; “yes! You are finally home.” Paddy walked over and hugged Aaron, “Happy birthday.” Aaron hugged him back and then pulled away. “Cheers.” 

 

  All the Dingle showed up and Bartons. Aaron was talking with Adam while Robert was watching him by the bar; Chas was leaning against the other side of the bar; chatting with Zak and Cain. “You alright Lis?” Lisa looked at her; “oh yeah pet; just watching Sugden.” Chas looked over at him; Robert had one hand tucked under his chin; setting against the bar as Vic was talking to him; he eyes were on Aaron.     

 

  “Seems to really fancy out Aaron huh?” Chas looked back at her; “seems like it.”  

 

 Aaron looked back over and his eyes found Robert’s. Aaron could feel Robert undressing him slowly; his pointer finger rubbing against his bottom lip. Aaron could feel himself getting hot and it slowly moving up just as the tightness in his pants was as well. “Mate, did you hear me?” Looks back at Adam; still feeling Robert’s eyes on him. Robert got up and walked into the bathroom; Aaron had gotten up and set his glass down. “Be right back.” walks into the bathroom and sees Robert; who pulls him closer to him by his belt. “How do you like your party?” Aaron swallowed and looks at Robert. “I-its good.” Robert smiles and starts kissing his neck softly. “What do you want Aaron?”

 

  Aaron moaned when Robert started biting his neck. “Robert…” Robert smiled and digged his nails into his Aaron’s side. “Baby...use your words.” Aaron groaned, “you on your knees.” Robert smiled and they walked into a stall and locked it. Robert started undid his belt and pants; pulling them down with his boxers and Robert gets on his knees. Aaron bites his lip and watches Robert; who starts licking his tip. Robert wraps his lips around Aaron’s tip and starts sucking him while stroking what isn’t in his mouth. Aaron groaned and gripped Robert’s hair. Robert took Aaron further into his mouth; starting to hollow out his checks. Aaron groaned more and pulled Robert’s hair. “Ah fuck Robert…” Robert looked up and watched Aaron; who looked back at him. “Fuck Robert…” Robert pulled away with a smack; silvia and Aaron’s precum were dripping off of Robert’s mouth.

 

  Robert smiled and wrapped his mouth around Aaron again; taken him further and starting to deepthroat him. Aaron had to put a hand over his mouth to muffle his moan. While Robert kept bobbing his head; going back to his rhythm with his mouth and hand. 

 Aaron bit his lip; he swear he was drawing blood. He pulled Robert’s hair as his moaned broke threw and came. Robert stayed and took in most of his cum.  Robert pulled away with a pop and cleaned off his mouth; Aaron was trying to get his breathing under control when Robert stood up and kissed Aaron’s forehead. Robert helped Aaron clean up as Aaron finished fixing his pants. “I’ll go first.” Aaron nodded and Robert smiled. “Tonight; you are mine birthday boy.” kisses him on the lips. Aaron kissed him back; pulling Robert closer and moaning.

 

  Robert pulled away and laughed. “Aaron…” Robert unlocked the stall and walked out. Walking out of the bathroom and Aaron rubbed a hand down his face. Blushing a bit as he walks out as well. “What were you doing mate?” 

 

Looks at Adam; “oh just on the phone.” walks to the bar as Marlon walks out with a cake. Everyone started singing happy birthday as Robert movers closer to Aaron and wraps his arm around his waist. “Happy birthday love.” Aaron smiled; “thank you.” 


End file.
